The Secret Love
by goode all the way
Summary: What happens when Cammie and Solomon fall for each other then Blackthorn come around and then someone unexpected turns up. Sorry if its terrible its my first fan fic it was called unexpected love but I changed the name and re posted it.
1. Finally here

**Disclaimer I don't own the Characters just the plot**

**CPOV**

It was the day back from summer break and the girls and I were having a bit of a catch up, we'd been apart for 9 week that's a long time for 4 best friends. Bex had been in England with her parents on missions all summer defusing bombs fighting, jumping off cliffs I was sooo jealous. Liz was at computer camp all summer and Macy was on her dad's campaign all summer. And I had the most boring summer staying with my grandparents. When we came back from dinner Macy said "hey guys was I the only one who noticed Mr Solomon not in dinner." Me being a spy I had noticed "no I noticed I wonder where he is."

**JPOV**

It would now be the girls third week back into school and I was at the door of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young women. Or for short a girls school for spies. There was one face I was that I was really missing. But I really did miss teaching the girls but I did miss teaching and seeing one in particular.

**CPOV**

It was Thursday morning and Bex and I were fighting about who was stronger (we all know it is me) Liz was revising but I had no clue what for and Macy had her head deep in Vogue, when the doors of the grand hall flue open and in walked Mr Solomon. Finally, the whole hall erupted in applause no one could teach cover ops like him. Eyes locked and I could feel the intensity his gaze I looked away. Felling suddenly awkward and off my food I got up and left the hall but not before hearing Bex call after me " Cam where are you going" I just ignored her and kept walking I was going to pay for that later. I had been walking for ten minutes before I decided to sit on the edge of a window that overlooked the front of the school.

That's when I heard the footsteps something in the pit of my gut was telling me to turn around but it was too late a hand covered my mouth harshly and my body was being dragged with the other hand. I was using all the techniques I knew to get free but he was strong. Suddenly the hand went on me anymore and I was free but I was failing to the ground and fast. And the last thing I remember was someone angrily throwing the attacker across the room.

**JPOV**

I watched as Cammie left the grand hall. I waited 12 minutes before following I didn't want anyone to know I was going to find her. I turn another corner to find someone dressed in all black trying to drag Cammie away then a ring on the guys finger caught the light and then I realised he was from the circle. He was still trying to take Cammie not on my watch brother. I ran up to them a yanked him off her put I was so angry at this guy I forgot to catch Cammie she hit the floor just as I tossed the man across the room. I pick Cammie up and carried her to the infirmary careful not to let anyone see us.


	2. The Infirmary

**CPOV**

My eyes fluttered open the next morning to find Mr Solomon holding my hand our finger laced together. I tried to get up but my head was pounding so hard Mr Solomon saw my pain and pushed me back down onto the bed by my shoulders "lay down Cam I know your head is hurting." After he said this thoughts were flooding through my mind. I wake up and he is holding my hand and now he calls me Cam, and everybody knows only my friends and my Mum call me Cam.

Suddenly he got up and walked across the room to one of the cupboards. The echo of his footsteps made my head pond even more my hands shot up to my ears trying to block out the sound. Mr Solomon returned to my bed side bring a glass of water and two pain killers. "Take these Cam" he helped me to sit up and I took the two pills and asked him "how long was I out for" "7 hours you even stopped breathing once" then it hit me someone would have had to do CPR " have you been here all night" he nodded his head. "Oh GOD." I realised that he would have had to do mouth to mouth. "Don't worry it was just to keep you breathing" "yeah it's not like I won't mouth to mouth from my teacher" that was a total lie but I wasn't going to tell him that "I beg to differ" he said as he leaned towards me. Wait what did he just say, now he is leaning in to kiss me how did this happen. Do I want this to happen?

**Sorry it's a really short chapter I will update Soon! Please R&R. **


	3. sorry

_**Sorry I haven't updated recently I had exams I will be updating in the next few days please stick with this story. The chapters will get longer and better. **_


	4. the date

Our lips locked and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily granted. His hand was now running up and down my led going from my knee to the top of my thigh under my skirt his other hand was resting n the latch of my bra this make out was starting to get very heated. We had been happily making out for 14 minutes when I pulled back I might be a spy but I need to breath. When I pulled my face away a big smile was plastered to my face and I was extremely happy to see a similar one on Joe's. I guess that I answered my own question I did want this. "Sooooo" I said not knowing were things would go from here. There was suddenly a very serious look on Joe's face he then proceeded to take both my hands in his and look deeply into my eyes before speaking "Cameron Ann Morgan will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend and I know when your father asked me to look after you and Rachel he didn't mean like this and I know you probably thought that I like your mother but no I like you no wait I don't like you I love you!" "Oh Joe, to answer your first question I would love to be your girlfriend and I love you to!" Seconds after the words I love you had slipped off my tongue Joe was attacking me with his tongue. And that is how we ended up making out for half an hour.

It was breakfast the next morning and my roommates and I we sat down at our normal table discussing what our summer exams would be like when the doors of the grand hall opened and in walked Mr. Solomon. When he past our table he flashed me a smile which brought a pink blush to my face likely Bex, Macy and Liz didn't realize otherwise I would've had a lot of explaining to do. I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone beeped I picked it up and found a message from Joe it said HEY BABY YOU LOOK REALLY CUTE IN YOUR UNIFORM BUT I PREFER YOU OUT OF IT ANYWAY ENOUGH WITH MY FANTASISING I WANT YOU TO MEET ME IN THE PASSAGE WAY BY THE HALL OF HISTORY AT 7.30 TONIGHT LOTS OF LOVE JOEY. The text made me want to jump up and down and squeal like a little girl on Christmas but I had to contain myself I wasn't ready for the girls to find put about us yet but they will know soon.

Oh GOD I just realized that I have cover ops first lesson how am I meant to look at Joey and not drool. "Come on Cam we don't want to be late for cover ops" Bex said while grabbing my hand and leading me out of the grand hall. As soon as we had turned the corner Bex, Macy and even Liz had me pined up against the wall. "Cam it really hurt us that you didn't tell us about you and Joe" Macy said in a voice that told me that she was pretending to be mad I just stood there in shock for 10 seconds with my mouth hanging open. "H ho how did you guys know" I managed to stammer out " Cam it was clear when he flashed you that smile and the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off you throughout all breakfast" Bex said almost as if it was obvious and that anyone could have seen it. "And I read the text he sent you over your shoulder than Bex and Liz read my lips when I tried to tell them" Macy said she sounded very proud f her spy skills. "Oh" I said still dumbfounded by the whole thing. "You guys make a cute couple" Liz added sweetly "thanks Liz and hey guys this stays between us right" I questioned there was then a course of yeahs we then continued our walk to cover ops. The hour went by painfully Joe kept glancing at my legs and lips and my body I glared at him and he just chuckled under his breath.

The day was finally over the girls and I ran up to our dorm and we began to get me ready. When I was finally ready and Macy approved I left to go meet Joe but before I could leave the girls made me promise to tell them everything when I got back. When I entered the passage way Joe was sat in the floor in some tight and when I say tight I mean tight jeans and a polo top that fitted perfectly around his muscles when he saw me he smiled. I was wearing some jeans a baby pink flowing top and some black ballet flats and some light make up. When Joe saw me he smiled and got up and kissed me on the check. "Hey baby you look so beautiful" he said oh GOD every time he calls me baby fireworks explode in my head "thanks you don't look bad yourself" I said trying to be cool and confident but I was seriously failing. We spent the next 2 hours laughing chatting and kissing it was actually like a real date he made me feel so comfortable and like a true gentleman hen walked me to my dorm after our date. When we got outside my door he suddenly pushed me against the wall and attacked my lips with his. We had now been making out for 11 Minutes and his hands were brushing up my thighs jumped up and wrapped my legs around my waist all without breaking our kiss, his hand were now under my legs keeping me pressed against his body. Out of nowhere Bex, Macy and Liz appeared Bex was the only one to speak the others just walked into our dorm unfazed by what they had seen " you guys should rely find a more private make out spot you wouldn't want to get caught would you now" she said in a sly voice. At that Joe chuckled let my legs free from his waist and gave me a peck on the lips and left me to my roommates who bombarded me with questions this was gunna be a pond night but it was one of the best of my life.

I woke up after thrashing around my internal clock told me that it was 2 a.m I decided to go to the one place that I knew that I would feel safe. Him, his arms, in Joe's arms was the one place that I would always feel safe. I crept to the end of my bed to where I had left the jumper Joe had given me and pulled it on it hung from my small form but GOD did it smell nice. I silently slipped out of my dorm leaving my three sleeping best friends. I began to take rights and lefts ducking here and there avoiding any security cameras until I was outside the one mahogany door in this huge mansion that I knew would always be open but not for everyone no I knew that this door was always open when it came to ME. My hand was now clasped firmly on the door handle I tried turning it but as I expected it was locked I then pulled out a bobby pin from my hair and a quietly as I could I picked the lock. 10 minutes later and the soft click of the lock brought a beaming smile to my face at the memory of Joe teaching me to do that. I took two cautious steps towards the bed pulled of my slippers and my jumper so that now I was only in a White tank top and VERY short shorts that only just covered my but and to make matters worse I looked down to see that my bra was black and lacy and also showing. I shrugged it off maybe I could have some fun with Joe in the morning. I pulled back one corner of his blue duvet and slipped in. It was almost as if he was expecting me there because his arms were wide open and when I cuddle into them they closed around my waist and he buried his head in my hair taking in the strawberry sent. But hay this was Joe Solomon we are talking about here of course he knew I would come I bet he is si-kick. And that was the last this I remember before I drifted into dreamland.


	5. self control

**CPOV**

When I woke up I had a smile plastered on my face I was in Joe's room but when I turn in the bed what found made my smile disappear. Joe was gone. But ten seconds later he reappeared from the bathroom in only boxers this was the first time I had seen his 8 pack and I knew I was drooling. But by the look on his face he was enjoying looking at my body too. "Well hello gorgeous" he said as he approached the bed"well hello to you to Mr. Muscle". The look Joe gave me after I said that was priceless. He took three big strides towards the bed and lent down and kissed my lips soft and sweet but I had other ideas. I opened my moth and stuck my tongue down Joe's throat and pushed my body hard against his so that he could feel every single one of my curves and then I began to grind my hips against the ever growing bulge in his boxers.

**JPOV **

GOD does she know how to turn a guy on she is so amassing. "Cam we should stop before things get out of hand because right now my self control is at an all-time low" she sighed "I guess I am going to have to work harder if you still have some self control because I don't." Was she suggesting what I think she is no she can't be? "Joe do I have to spell it out for you I have needs you know." That is when I got up off Cammie I couldn't have sex with her it was bad enough that I had fallen for her I couldn't take advantage of her like that. "Joe I know what you're thinking but it wouldn't be taking advantage if I want it too" Cammie was still trying to convince me but I had to stand my ground. Oh God she is giving me the puppy dog eyes I am a trained spy who can kill people with just a pencil but when it comes to those eyes I am a dead man.

**CPOV**

I have to admit he is putting up a good fight but I will crack him I put the puppy eyes on. Well that clearly isn't helping so I will have to step my game up and that's when I pulled off my top I had a satin blue and black lacy push up bra on and that is what finally pushed Joe off his good boy edge because within milliseconds he was on top of me attacking my _**whole **_body with his lips. Finally I had wanted this for a long time to have Joe so close to me to have his hands on me and mine on him it felt so right. An hour later and I was pulling on my clothes I gave Joe one last peck on the lips before making my way to my room and yes this did all happen in one night I am a spy after all.


	6. the news

**CPOV  
**

On my way back to my room I started to hear footsteps following me I turned round assuming it was Joe but I was met by a man in all black start slashing at me.

He got in a few good slashes in before I fully registered what was happening. After two minutes of fighting I saw Joe approach us. When he saw what was happening he ran silently behind then man and knocked him out then gave him a bad beating I am sure he would have at least several broken bones. Joe then came over to me and saw all the cuts I had. "Come on Cam I will take you back to my room to sought those cuts out I don't need the nurse asking were you got them from."

When we got to Joe's room he took care of all my cuts when he had finished me asked me if I had any more I did but in a very awkward place. It was just under my boob and slightly on it which meant that I was going to have to take my top and bra off for him to be able to help I was close to not telling him even though he had seen my boobs last night I was still getting used to it. But Joe saw the rip in my shirt before I could tell him.

"Alright Cam take your top off" Joe said "God it feels so funny telling you to do that." "Um Joe I don't think it's that bad it should be fine." I replied shyly.

**JPOV**

Well I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way. I took the bottom of Cam's shirt in my hands and lifted it over her head. I had seen her boobs before but every time I do they turn me on even more. I lent down and gave Cammie a passionate kiss and let my hands roam to the latch on her bra and before I could stop myself it was on the floor. But when I looked down and saw the cut I remembered why I had taken her bra off in the first place. I started tending to Cammie's cut but my mind and hands kept wondering to what was in my hands. I took my time on this cut and Cammie was a bright shade of red I kept trying to calm her down but it didn't work. "Cam I have seen and felt your boobs before and I LOVE you so don't be embarrassed."

**CPOV**

Did he just say he love me hundreds of firework are bursting off inside my head right now. "I love you too Joe." I gave Joe a quick kiss on the lips and then left his room for the second time today. It was now 7:30 and the girls would be up and worried as hell.

When I got inside my room I was bombarded with questions like "where the hell have you been" "or are you hurt" that one coming from Liz bless her because I am pretty sure Bex and Macy were about to kill me but out of worry of course well at least I hope. "Guys if you shut up I can tell you where I have been" I said as fast as I could they all mumbled a quick sorry and then I said "I couldn't sleep last night so I went to Joe's okay?" "Awwww Cam that is so sweet" Liz said "sweet but that means we only have 20 minutes to get you ready" Macy said then practically threw me into the shower.

**JPOV**

Cammie had just left my room when my phone rang I looked to see who it was and found that it was Dr Steve the Headmaster at Blackthorn I wonder why he was calling me but I answered it anyway.

"Hello Dr Steve what can I do for you on the fine morning"

"Hello Joe well you see I will get straight to the point yesterday an experiment one of the boy's was doing went slightly wrong and well blew the school up we all slept in the forest last night but we don't know how long it will take to reappear the school so I was wondering if we could stay at Gallagher for a while."

The first thought that popped up in my head was there will be boys here that will like Cammie I don't know what to say to this but I suppose I have to help they would do it for us if anything happened to Gallagher.

"Alright Steve you guys can stay here I will arrange a town day tomorrow the girls will walk them back to the school"

"Thank you Joe we will see you tomorrow"

I need to talk to Cammie and worn her I will not lose her she is the best thing that ever happened to me. But knowing those Blackthorn Boys some of them will want to get there filthy hands on her well that's not gunna happen no not over my dead body.

**CPOV**

After being shoved into the shower and pocked and prodded with thing I was finally ready. We were sat at are normal seats Joe kept giving me worried glances god he is so over protective I tried to tell him I was ok but he didn't believe me.

It was half way through breakfast when my phone vibrated in my pocket it was a text form Joe it said "Hey bay can you meet me in our passage way after dinner love you Joey xxx"

After dinner I headed straight to the passage way Joe wasn't there get so I sat down on the cold dark floor and waited for Joe to come.

I was sat there for about ten minutes before Joe entered the passage way he looked like he was in deep thought and he didn't even notice me there but it's not like anyone one ever would.

"Joe I am down here"

I said he sat down next to me and let out a breath I think he had been holding in for a while.

"What's up baby" I said while rubbing small circles on his back

"Cammie you know how you said you love me are you sure I mean you can take it back" I wondered where this was coming from.

"Joe of cause I am sure why are you asking"

"Well the Headmaster of Blackthorn called me this morning and long story short we are having a town day tomorrow and the boys from Blackthorn are gunna come here and I just don't want to lose you not yet I only just got you"

Joe would still be rambling but I cut him off when I pressed my lips firmly to his he tried to pull away but I had to show him that I meant what I said. I pushed him by the shoulders onto his back and got on top of him making sure to push my body hard against him this soon turned into a full on make out session.

After everything calmed down I assured Joe that it was him I wanted and he asked me not to tell anyone but he knew I would tell the girls.

When I got back to my room I told the girls and they were buzzing Macy was already planning what we would all wear and our hair and makeup tomorrow was gunna be one long day.


	7. the meting

_**Hey Guys Sorry It Has Been So Long Since I Updated And I You Also Read My Other Story THE BEATING I Will Be Updating That One Too.**_

* * *

**MPOV**

BOYS! There are boys coming here finally something that I am the expert at. I can read boys like books.

**CPOV**

Joe told us the rules to today. The boys would walk back with us and they weren't even tailing us they were meant to find us but the boy had to find a girl in his year and not all of us girls would have to bring someone back so I guess that I would be walking back alone.

I was just hanging out in the park in Roseville I had just seen Bex leave with a guy that looked like a Greek god, Macy had just left with a guy that looked like he could model for Hollister and Liz had just left with a boy who was totally rocking the geek sheek.

I started to slowly walk into the woods nearby, the girls had taken the road route which was a shorter walk but seeing as I was alone I took the longer route.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and my spy senses kicked in I flipped the attacker over my head and they landed with a load thud. "Wow you really are a Gallagher Girl" said the boy who was at my feet "So you must be a Blackthorn boy." "Yeah I am and my name is Zach by the way" he stuck out his hand "I am Cammie" I said but then I realised that he had seen me. When he had tapped on my shoulder I was in chameleon mode not even Joe could see me when I was in chameleon mode and there was something about his piecing green eyes that could captivate me for hours on end, wait snap out of it Cammie you have a boyfriend. We began the long walk back to Gallagher in silence but my head was booming with what the hells and feelings that I couldn't control and I thought that only Joe could do this to me.

**JPOV**

All the girls had returned to the Mansion but Cammie so she was probably on her way and I thought that all the boys where here but someone told me that one wasn't and when I found out who I was close to running into the woods to keep him away from my Cammie. It was Zach, Zachary Goode the one who had practically been my son for a while but I haven't seen him since he joined Blackthorn and knowing Zach he would like Cammie and he wouldn't stop until he had her.

This got me worried REALLY worried but just then the front doors of the mansion opened and in they walked Cammie gave me a smile and let her hand lightly brush against my ummm down bellow area, she turned her head and gave me a playful smirk.

**CPOV**

When I walked in Joe seemed a little tense so I thought I could take his mind off whatever he was thinking about so when I walked past him I let my hand brush against his down bellow area hehehe I am evil.

When we were all back in our room Macy ordered us to tell about the boys we brought back Liz told us about a boy called Jonas, Bex brought back Grant and Macy had a guy called Nick and when they had all finished they all went about their things. "Well the guy I brought back was called Zach" I said and Liz dropped her textbook, Bex dropped her knife and Macy dropped her straighteners. "Yeah guys he saw me like no one else he saw me. Not Joe not Josh not even you guys have seen me and there was something in those eyes" I said I stopped mid sentence because just thinking about those beautiful green eyes could distract me from anything.

"Cammie it sounds like you might be falling for this guy" Macy diagnosed "no that is impossible I love Joe" "yeah and we're not saying you don't you are allowed to be attracted to other people you know Cam" Bex said adding to the conversation.

I told the girls that I needed to clear my head do I went for a walk. I love the school like this quiet and empty but I was interrupted from my thought when I was pulled into a passage way I realised that I was mine and Joe's passage way thinking it was Joe I stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to him and he started moving his lips to the same rhythm. After kissing like that for five minutes I pulled away and looked at his face only to find that it wasn't Joe's chocolate eyes staring back at me but Zach's piecing green ones.

I sprang away from him "what the hell you can't just go around kissing people like that" I yelled at him "well you kissed me and didn't stop for precisely five minutes so I am guessing that you liked it" and at that he smirked at me and waltzed out the passage way leaving me speechless.

**ZPOV **

I don't fall for people. But I have only known Cammie Morgan for a few hours and I am failing in love with her and I will stop at nothing to get her to love me back.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
